ever searching
by Smiley-face
Summary: it's about a girl who has a past with Aragorn and possibly a future with a elven prince!
1. Old friends

This story is going to be really different from my other stories. My other ones were much more comical, but this one I want to be meaningful to try and see what they are like. Though don't ask where this came from because I have no Idea at all. Well here goes my first serious story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Lord of the Ring" Characters. I only own Taleen, and Rena.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 1: Old Friends

Taleen awoke from a wonderful dream only to be brought back to the troubles that held her now.  She began to get up but very carefully as not to awaken her hawk Rena. Nonetheless, Rena awoke with a screech that Taleen knew very well to mean she was hungry. She stroked her lone companion's beak gently. "You know very well that I haven't started cooking breakfast yet. So you'll just have to be patient," she remarked happily as began to prepare breakfast.

Soon they were both well fed and ready to continue their journey to visit an old friend of hers. They were well use to traveling through the woods. She easily felt very comfortable in the wilderness… It was part of who she was… a ranger… It was part of her natural instincts… that was half elf. She easily seemed to belong in the wilderness with Rena, who had been with her for a good twenty years now. Rena flew above Taleen so that she could look out for her. Though, Taleen didn't really need Rena to see for her. Taleen began to remember how they had met…

Rena had been an egg that someone had mistaken for a chicken's but luckily Taleen had spotted immediately that it was no chicken's egg but some kind of Hawk's. She had bought the egg from the man and raised it; she'd originally planned on returning it to the wild. But her plans had been changed when it hatched and it was a lactil hawk, which were known for they're loyalty and long lives. So she kept Rena knowing that she could not have found a better pet.

Taleen was quickly brought back from her daydream by a loud screech from Rena telling her that they were in sight of their destination. "Thank you Rena. You'll have to come down now." Rena dived down straight to her shoulder where she perched regularly. She quietly walked toward the once familiar elven city of Rivendell that she had once visited when she was very small. Taleen semi-hurried down the path to the gate and into the beautiful city. 

She started to look for someone who could take her to lord Elrond. Soon a guard was found and she quickly asked if she could see lord Elrond. "Who should I tell him would like to see him?" asked the guard politely. "Please tell him that Taleen Silversky is here to see him," she replied. "Daughter of Stenial Silversky the great warrior?" he blurted it out and soon start blush. "Yes, why did you know my mother?" "My uncle new her in one of the great battles," He said slightly embarrassed "oh really? Well um… that's very nice, but I really would like to see lord Elrond." She kindly reminded him "Oh right," he said and ran off

The guard soon returned telling me "Lord Elrond could see me now if I liked." "Yes please" I curtly answered. I began to lead her towards a great white building, which he stopped in front of and knocked on the door. Another elf came out and to lead her to a great hall where lord Elrond sat. 

"Greetings Lord Elrond." She said while respectively bowing. He sighed "Taleen how good it is to see you! Is your mother well? It's been so long since I've seen either of you,"  "My mother is as strong as ever! Though she has settled down a bit," she sighed "So how have you been? How's Arwen?" "Well health wise we're all fine but…there is trouble a foot." He sighed showing an expression of deep worry that Taleen wasn't familiar with. "What kind of trouble?" "The one ring has been found and surely you've noticed terrible things happening." "Well yes, but these are hard times and what ring are you talking about," she replied. "The hard times are caused by more than you know of … Sauron has returned he doesn't have a body though. His fortress is rebuilt and is creating and army of Orcs. He now searches for the one ring." A dark and sorrow filled shadow crept across his face as he told his tale. "Is there any way that I can help?" she asked certain that there must be something she could do. "We are having a meeting on this matter tomorrow, some one will tell you what time it will be. There we may discuss how you can help." She nodded and then dismissed her "please make your self comfortable. Your guest room here is still ready for you."

She left the room with her mind worried on what would happen and what could be done. On the way to here mother's room which lord Elrond had set aside for her, she bumped into an old friend of hers. "Aragorn! What are you doing here?!" she cried happily as her good friend gave her a hug. "I'm here on some business," he replied shortly "It's been so long since the last time I saw you! How are you and your mother?" "My mother is as well as ever! I'm fine and you," she responded happily "I'm great!" he replied just as happily. 

"I'd love to catch up with you on what's happened… but I must talk to lord Elrond about some pressing matters. So why don't we meet some where later to day," he said not having to wait for a reply. "Sure. How about… the fountain with a statue at one o'clock?" Taleen said remembering their usual meeting place. "Entranceway or park one?" he said. "Since when have we ever met at the entranceway fountain," She commented with a note of surprise. "Oh right, I guess I'm getting old," he sighed and waved good-by then walked off to the building that she had just came out of. She quietly went back to her room to freshen up and get settled for she wasn't sure how long she would be here

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay so was it good/bad? I'm really curious on how this is to you guys. So please review! I hope Nev and Nadra enjoyed it! Though pplz please be kind this is my first non-goofy story! Also I'm looking for a title! if you have a better title than one I've got please tell me! Thanks for reading! ^.^


	2. memories

Yay, * smile * A second chapter! I hope my last chapter was good. I dreamed up this chapter, which I think is pretty cool! I hope it's good! 

Disclaimer: same as chapter except I own one more thing! I own the history that Taleen and Aragorn have together.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

In the last chapter I didn't really tell you much about Taleen so here's a little info!

 Taleen has reddish-brown hair hazel colored eyes and is half elf and half human. Her mother is an infamous elf warrior who hasn't fought for many years. Her father died a longtime ago.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 2: memories

            After taking a bath and fixing her hair, Taleen felt well renewed and completely relaxed. She laid down on her bed and began to day dream…

            Taleen ran quietly through the woods but felt a small tap on her back "Tag your it!" she turned to find a dark haired boy laughing then running away. "Aragorn! How do you always find me," Taleen yelled and began to pout but proceeded to chase after the brown haired boy anyway just as any six year old would do! She was running so hard that tripped on a tree root and fell forward with a nasty fall. She curled up and began to cry holding tightly on to the pain in her ankle. Some thing fell from e tree a few feet away that she turned to look at. It was the dark haired boy. "Taleen are you ok?" asked the dark haired boy. "No, I'm not! My ankle hurts a lot and my knee is bleeding!" she answered between spouts of tears. "We have to get you back home." He said with a worried expression on his face. He tried to pull her up. "Ouch!" she cried as a pain shot through her ankle and she fell back words. He caught her though and decided to show her onto to his back. He then proceeded to carry her home as fast as he could to his doctor. Just before the doctor took her in she whispered  "Thank you Aragorn." Later when she came out of the doctor's office she was surprised to Se Aragorn waiting there for her. "Why did you wait for me Aragorn?" she asked. "Taleen, you're my bestest friend! Of course I waited for you!" he answered happily. 

Everything was blurred out by some kind of fog and some thing else came into view…

            Taleen was hiding behind a tree watching a very young and handsome Aragorn kiss Arwen the beautiful daughter of lord Elrond. Taleen quietly crept away and began to cry for she loved Aragorn very much and he loved Taleen too. Though, Aragorn only saw Taleen as his best friend but nothing more. Later that day she left to become a lone ranger for she didn't want to ruin Aragorn's happiness with Arwen.  

Taleen awoke from her sad memory in tears and continued to weep in to a pillow. She still had a deep love for Aragorn in her heart…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The first story about where Taleen gets hurt is a memory from when she was six years old. That was the first time she realized that Aragorn cared that much for her. The second story is when she had her heart broken and decided to run away from Aragorn.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

That was a strange chapter! A little mushy and sad but I think it was good! Please review!


	3. More sadness

Okay I'm back after a few very supportive words from Nev and Nadra! The last chapter was petty much explanatory and rather sad. So I'm gonna try to make up for all that by making this Chapter suspenseful though it's still sad. Well here goes nothing!

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

Chapter3-More sadness 

Taleen was still teary eyed and only found support from her ever-faithful Rena…

            "What am I gonna do Rena? I don't think I can face Aragorn! What if he asks why I ran away. I was never able to lie to Aragorn… more memories of times with Aragorn came across her mind… Of all the times she had tried to lie to him… every time he could tell that she wasn't telling the truth whether it was a broken toy or a surprise birthday party… She laughed as she recalled that very day… 

She was supposed to keep him occupied for the day so that they could prepare the great hall. Then just before nightfall she was supposed to lead him back to the hall where everyone was waiting to give him the best surprise birthday anyone had ever seen! She had tried to explain to all of them that he could always tell when she kept something form him, but unfortunately they all had insisted that since she was his best friend she should have the honor. So she did her very best to hide it but as she had predicted * sigh * he had sensed that she was keeping something from him. She knew that he'd figured it out because when she took him to where his party awaited, he gave the most fake surprised expression she had ever seen.

This at first made her light hearted again but it didn't last long enough. A loud "gong" like sound told her that it was twelve o'clock. The now quietly stroked Rena's wing while she began to wonder if she should go or not. "It was so nice to see Aragorn again though. I really would like to have this Chance to be with him again as best friends." She gave another deep sigh and turned to her friend "What do you think I should do Rena? Should I go meet him for lunch?" Rena  gave her a quizzical look then nodded her head just once, but very clearly. " I guess you're right and I really do owe it to him. Do you want to come to?" Once again Rena's head went down and then up.

At one, She hurried down the steps towards the park fountain. Though a while before reaching the fountain she heard humming and hurried even more expecting that it was Aragorn waiting for her at the fountain. Though when she came around a hedge to face the fountain, she saw that it wasn't Aragorn waiting there for her. Sadness began to swell her throat as the elf that she had heard humming turned to look at her for a moment. She politely smiled and said "good afternoon." "Good afternoon" he said politely then continued to hum while reading. She noticed that he wasn't from around there but felt as if he were familiar.

She walked past him and sat on the opposite side of the fountain and patently began to wait for Aragorn. Rena soon grew restless though and began to fly above the area and explore some of the trees. Taleen didn't have much patience and the elf stayed on the opposite side of the pond reading and _humming. _The humming was really starting to annoy her especially since she was beginning to get the felling that he had forgotten about her. _Her! _She had at one point in time meant everything in the world to him. "Sir, would you please stop humming." "Oh sorry is it bothering you?" he said innocently. She cleared your throat "yes it is," She said rather gruffly. So he was quiet for a while… and then he began to whistle! It didn't take long for "Would you please stop whistling?!" "Who me? Am I bothering you again?" "Yes you are!"  "Fine I'll leave then." He began to get up. 

"No wait. I'm sorry; I'm just really agitated by something right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I've been waiting for someone for two hours now and he hasn't shown up." Her eyes began to water as she let out her frustration. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and proceeded to give it to her. "Thank you" she said to him as she accepted the handkerchief. "Don't worry, he probably just got to busy to come that's all. With a personality like yours I'm sure that he couldn't forget _you_." "Than… hey! Wait a minute!" she said crossly as she realized what he'd said. He began to laugh, "I'm sorry. I was only kidding." "Well I guess I deserved that," she said happily. "I'm Legolas," he said with a smile. "I'm Taleen and…" she turned and gave a short whistle, "this is Rena" she said as Rena landed on her shoulder. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Goodbye!" Taleen and Rena left with a new smile on her face.

Taleen headed back to her room and lay down to think things over. She started to fell sad again thinking about why Aragorn hadn't come. She also started to get worried if something had happened to him. After a while her thoughts returned to the thought her new friend. A dark thought had come across her mind though. Whenever she met someone that she had strong feelings for she would become their best friend and they'd never see her for anything more. Her eyes and heart filled with tears and sorrow as she remembered her three past-loves and how they had never understood that she wanted to be more than close friends. Aragorn had been exactly the same way and he was the first. This had almost become a trend in her life. "maybe it'd be best if never saw Legolas again then I couldn't get attached to him.

She spent the rest of the day in her room thinking about what she should do. Though during her evening meal someone came to visit her…

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Okay that's my third chapter hope it came out good. Please review! Though no flames if it's possible! I know this Chapter is a lot shorter than my others, sorry! 


	4. unexpected visitor

Hey, I'm back! Super sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter up! I really hope It turns out good! Unfortunately, It's been so long since the last time I worked on this story that I forgot what I was originally going to do! Sorry! So I'm going to have to improvise a little and I'm hoping it turns out good! *o* 

Disclaimer- I only own Taleen and the things having to do with her such as her history and her pet!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4- an unexpected visitor

"Who is it?' she asked startled that anyone would come visit her at this time of night. "Legolas, lord Elrond sent me," answered a familiar voice. She quickly moved toward the door and opened to it a very good-looking elf (a/n: I'm sorry I just had to put that in). "Hello Legolas, please come in." "Thank you," he said briskly in his slightly deep voice. Taleen's heart began to pound faster, "oh, not again! I don't want to fall in love again!" She thought as she closed the door behind him.

            "You said that Lord Elrond sent you?" she asked feigning curiosity. "Yes he asked me to tell you that the hobbit has regained consciousness and therefore the council meeting will be held tomorrow at three," he answered her. "Excuse me but… What Hobbit?" She asked realizing that she was missing something. "Oh! No one told you?" he said both surprised and curious. She shook her head no "tell me what? What hobbit?" she asked yet again. "You see the hobbit has the one ring. He is the one who brought it here…" "I see…" "I was wondering… Whom were you waiting for?" "Aragorn… I don't know if you know who he is though…" "I know who he is…in fact I passed by him on the way here… he was walking with Arwen," he said shortly. Taleen began to feel anger swell in her throat "so he has time for Arwen but not for me?!" Legolas looked at Taleen with surprise, he saw a burning furry and sadness in her that that startled him greatly. Taleen's eyes started to water no matter how hard she tried to hold it back, she turned away from Legolas hoping he hadn't seen… * clears throat * "uh, thank you for telling… me you can go no," she said rather quietly. "Are you sure?.. Because if you need someone to…" She cut him off short with a trembling "No!.. No thank you…" 

With that Legolas left, now wonder if he'd accidentally opened a Pandora's box. "Maybe I should warn Aragorn," he thought quietly to himself. So of coarse, being the wonderful person he is (a/n: yet again, sorry!), he went to talk to Aragorn. But he found Aragorn in very bad timing; he was on what seemed to be a date with Arwen. At first he figured he'd just politely ask if he could speak to Aragorn alone but as he got closer he heard a small part of their conversation. He began to blush and did a 180 turn around and began to walk back the way he came. As he was walking back though, he noticed that a bush seemed to give a muffled sob, which he of coarse made him stop and reexamine the situation. On a closer inspection he realized it was a person _behind_ the bush crying. "Taleen? What are you doing here?" She looked up at him and then looked back at Aragorn and Arwen who were now kissing, another spout of tears rolled down her cheeks. Legolas knew that he couldn't just leave her crying like this so he tried to gently help her up but Taleen just fell back down to the ground weeping with all her pain. She seemed to be numb to everything around her just curled up on the ground not showing that there had been any attempt to stand let alone a fall.

Taleen was in a sorrowful abyss. She laid somewhere in the sad memories that engulfed her. She couldn't feel or see anything happening around her, the only thing she felt was a lonely sorrow engulfing her being and existence. Taleen was going deathly white that made Legolas worry. He knew that it wasn't that uncommon of an elf to die of despair. He could see very clearly the anguish in her soul, the longing of every breath that she took and he reached out embracing her not only with his arms but also with his mind and soul. He carefully picked her up and began to carry her to her room…

Taleen felt something drawing her away from the despair to hope… She no longer felt lonely; she could feel him all around her rejuvenating her spirit. She began to rest in peace no longer crying or morning.

 Legolas could feel her calmness and it relived him. He looked down at her, tears no longer on her face she slept with great ease. He quietly set her on her bed  pulling her covers over her and leaving the room as quietly as he coud. But just before he was out of the room he heard a very quiet "thank you…" He smiled and walked back to his room his head filled with new thoughts…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! I surprised myself! That turned out much better than I thought it would! Hope you guys like it as much as I did! Oh and, Nev you are really starting to rub off on me! Please review and if it's possible, please no flames!


End file.
